Fili Mi
by MonsterArtist
Summary: (Latin for My Son.)"I.."Gabriel faltered, before closing his amber eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Father, I want a child." Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar. Mentions of Michael and other angels. Heaven during construction. Creation of Castiel in chapter one, fall of Lucifer in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, it has been forever since I posted something. Like...what, almost 2 years? Jesus Christ, long time. Anyways, lately I've been absolutely barmy for Supernatural. Specifically Gabriel, Crowley, and the Winchesters. And Castiel. Can't forget Dean's special angel. **

**Anyways, I was cruising along DeviantArt, when I found this jewel of a picture. I cannot find it, though. Super annoyed with that. -.- Anyways, it was Gabriel holding a baby Castiel, and the artist wrote in the notes that God was annoyed with Gabriel's constant pestering for a baby, so whoosh! He created Castiel. A baby for Gabriel to shut him up. (If you happen to find this particular picture, please let me know so I can properly refer you all to the artist)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural. If I did...well, that would be a disaster with lots of Mpreg.**

* * *

Pouring over scrolls, mesmerizing every detail and taking note to test out these facts his father had poured down from his infinite wisdom, Gabriel frowned. He was looking for something, anything to distract him. Lucifer and Michael were sparring and Raphael was cheering them on. Their grace would clash violently against each other, sending shock waves to all the corners of heaven, and Gabriel could make out the sounds of their massive wings beating against the wind. Contrary to the belief of his fathers beloved creations, the humans, angels specifically _archangels_- were far from gentle with each other. Loved one another, yes. But they were ruthless, bloodthirsty, and wild. They were still young, their blood sang with each movement, from flipping a page, or landing a well-deserved punch in Raphael's face for jeering at him for his height.

Gabriel sighed and leaned back in his chair, his white robes sliding over his body like silk, the muscles tensing slightly before relaxing. His golden wings falling slightly over his shoulders, creating a shawl of golden feathers. His brother Lucifer leered at him, a nasty smile on his face as he mocked Gabriel about how distinctly _feminine_ he looked. Needless to say, Lucifer and Gabriel were sent by Michael. to see father from how badly they had beaten each other. After their stern "talking-to" from their father, Lucifer ran off to the throne room, and ogled the Throne of stone, and sat down watching the fall of their fathers previous creations. Gabriel had to admit, the stone-giants were an interesting race, but they did not pertain to his interest...

He really should have listened to Balthazar and just asked his father already instead of locking himself away in the one of many libraries of heaven. Specifically, the library that was almost empty, barely coming to fruition. The race was new, just born, and therefore, no history was recorded.

The library of humanity.

Little to no prophecies were foretold by his aunt, his fathers younger sister, about his fathers new creations, so there were no scrolls hidden in any nook and cranny pertaining to the future of this new race. He looked down at the books, than at the scroll that was about to fall off the end of the table, before the wood extended another three feet, the scroll halting to a stop. Gabriel ran his fingers over the table, feeling his fathers wisdom and grace in the wood. Unlike earth's wood, as Gabriel read, it was not brown, instead it was no colour man had seen, the veins of life flowing through the wood. Heaven's trees were another vital source of power. It did not need water and sunlight to survive. It solely lived off of the grace and wisdom of his omnipresent father, who seems to know everything and everyone.

_'Does Father know what I am doing?'_ Gabriel thought apprehensively, rolling his honey coloured eyes as he heard a loud, unmistakably Michael-shockwave shatter yet another sword from too much grace. Lucifer's whining of "cheating" and Raphael's cheering of another bloody fist-fight instead of a sword-fight, which would end in the two breaking _more_ weapons by the sheer use of too much force and grace in one spot, rather than concentrating it all over the blade -_the smart thing to do_-

"You know, if you roll your eyes any harder, cousin, I would think that they would get stuck,"

Gabriel didn't bat an eyelash at the sudden appearance of Balthazar. He was much younger than him, but then again, most of the seraphs were. Only Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael were older than him, Uriel was younger, and Ithuriel, and then father decided that more angels were required to help him with his creations, the humans. To guide them, to love them, and to carry out his will.

"I would stop when my brothers stop being idiots." Gabriel said boredly, pushing his books and scrolls to the side, watching Balthazar raise an eyebrow as he caught the titles of his reading material.

" '_Birth of humanity'_? Seriously Gabriel? Why not ask Father to just give-"

"Because, I d-"

"You're a coward?" Balthazar said slyly, watching as Gabriel's face darkened.

"Tread carefully, Balthazar. You might need to see Uriel when I'm done with you.." Gabriel growled darkly. Balthazar raised his hands, a sign of surrender.

Gabriel may be one of the younger archangels, but that didn't mean he was the weaker one. The only ones who have successfully beaten him in anything physical was his brother Michael, and Lucifer. Raphael claimed to have beaten him in a fist fight, but that didn't count.

"Calm down, I was merely _suggesting_ that you ask Father about getting.." Balthazar motioned to the reading material, making Gabriel shift slightly, wings shivering. "some form of offspring."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. Offspring?

"Are you implying I should get pregnant?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, looking confused.

Balthazar laughed, his grace emanating the momentary burst of happiness. His smaller, angular wings hovered behind him, only one set of wings, while Gabriel had three.

"No, no. I was implying you should ask Father to make you one. Or ask him to let you watch over a human child." Balthazar said, looking at Gabriel, who perked up, his wings rising to their full peak. They were long, a foot longer than Gabriel's arms, angled for speed and agility.

"You think he will let me?" Gabriel asked, excitement spilling in his voice. Balthazar nodded, and before he could even blink, Gabriel disappeared.

"He is seriously in need of an infant." Balthazar muttered, picking up the scroll of the soon to be birth of Adam and Eve's child.

"Definitely the maternal one, he is."

* * *

Standing outside the throne room, Gabriel gulped nervously. He was definitely having some second thoughts. Maybe this wasn't a good idea-

_'Gabriel...'_

He froze, his father's voice penetrating his mind, his grace flickered inside him, swirling and violently ecstatic at the presence of its maker. Golden eyes went down to his feet, his sandals protecting him from the marble floors.

_'My son, come in. I did not create you to defy your instincts when they are this strong.'_

Gabriel nodded, unsure if his father could see him, but then again, his father knows everything, so really, what was the point in asking? Nodding with his new-found knowledge, he pushed the door open.

Inside, his father was standing over another table, his siblings all standing around the table, muttering in their old, ancient language that hurt Gabriel's head as he tried to decipher it, despite his only language was _Enochian_. All of them covered in battle scars, or depressions in their body from loss of body mass, or chunks of bitten from something terrifyingly strong. Gabriel never ever seen his father fight, nor did he see his aunties or uncles fight, but they were all so powerful, just being in the same room as them made him quake. He felt so small...

"Gabriel." He jerked his eyes forward and saw that only his father was there, his siblings gone, probably jerked away to their own dimension. His father's shock white hair fell down his back, his broad mountainous shoulders, and towering height. If Gabriel ever ended on his father's bad side, or on the opposite side of the battlefield, he would easily surrender. No one could take his father down. No one.

"Father." Gabriel bowed lowly, and looked up, seeing his father closer now, his eyes full of love and adoration, he relaxed and felt his grin slip on his face for the first time since he had developed that annoying urge. His father smiled, eyes soft and loving for his most flamboyant son, who, lately, was quiet, reserved, and full of endless questions.

'What is it you need, my son?"He asked, motioning Gabriel to follow, who tripped over his feet doing so, struggling to keep up with his fathers long, powerful legs.

"Well, what do I _need_?" Gabriel asked, grin faltering slightly before it lit up once again, mischief gleaming dangerously, making his father sigh before shaking his head.

"Besides another name for your platypus." He said before Gabriel opened his mouth. Said archangel sighed. He really should have thought of a better name. Tyrannosaurus Rex was an awesome name-

"Already taken, son. Remember my pets before Michael's temper-tantrum?" His father reminded him. Gabriel scowled. Damned Michael and his stupid fear of things with scales.

"Yes, father." Gabriel sulked, sitting at his fathers feet as they reached his throne. No one sat in the throne beside his father, that was reserved for something, or someone. He asked his father once, and he received the most intense stare he ever experienced. He swore to Michael and Lucifer that he felt himself shrink into a mere muddle of existence. And since then, no one dared to question him on the empty throne.

"Do you plan on telling me what you have come here for, my son? Or shall I read your mind?" His father smiled at him, despite his warrior, and impenetrable physical appearance, his father doted on his sons and daughters. He loved them with such ferocity, and Gabriel's devotion grew each time he saw the love his father held for him.

"Normally, I would say you could read my mind.."Gabriel trailed off slightly, looking at his fathers feet, noting how large his feet were, and then at his fathers impossibly long warrior legs.

"But..?" His father urged softly, patience and serenity radiated off him, and Gabriel's grace relaxed under the soothing vibes, and soon Gabriel was lulled into a sense of security and love.

"I want to tell you."Gabriel sighed, putting his head on his father's lap. His fathers gentle, warrior hands - which have taken many lives, and created just as much, though him and his brothers often wondered if their father killed more souls than save and created..- laced in his hair, softly rubbing his scalp.

"Alright son, tell me. What is it?" He asked again, although there was no sign of impatience. His father, his almighty, dangerous, loving father was always patient with his children.

"I.."Gabriel faltered, before closing his amber eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Father, I want a child."

* * *

"I take it went well, then?" Lucifer drawled from the door way, Gabriel hummed in response, ignoring him completely, staring down at the cherub in his arms. He thought that his father was going to give him the task to look after Adam and Eve's new child, which she was heavily pregnant with, but instead, his father had told him to close his eyes, which he did without hesitation.

A few seconds later, a soft, warm, living body was placed gently in his arms. Gabriel had tears of grace falling out of his eyes, falling on to the cherubs chubby cheeks, his little chubby arms reaching out to grab at Gabriel's light brown hair. Gabriel smiled lovingly down at his charge, placing his finger in the little cherub's grasp.

Warmth shot up inside him as the cherub looked up at him, eyes gleaming with icy grace, as the small angel pulled Gabriel's finger into its mouth.

"-riel! Gabriel!" Gabriel looked up to see Lucifer was inside the room with him, only a few feet from him. Gabriel relaxed, and turned around to show Lucifer his charge. Lucifer looked at his face, almost mocking, before looking at the small cherub. The change was instant. Gabriel watched as Lucifer's mocking face melted away to one of adoration and love. When a new angel is created, or born in some cases, everyone loves them. It is a magnetic pull, almost stronger than the pull to love each other.

"What's his name?" Lucifer breathed softly, standing directly in front of Gabriel now, impossibly close. Their thighs touching, both archangels stared at the cherub with awe and adoration.

Gabriel smiled.

"His name is Castiel."

* * *

**Well, I hope you love it. I tried to make it seem so that heaven is new, still undergoing construction. And this is how I view God, a warrior who has a haven to step away from, and that would be his family. And to me, the angels, especially when they are newborns, are violent and free. They are still on emotional and physical highs, especially with each other. Think of puppies... Bloodthirsty, violent-loving puppies. Only with each other, though. With their beloved fathers creations, I think they will follow his will and love them, guide them, etc. **

**Have any questions, fire away in your review, and I will find a way to respond. FF has certainly changed from when I last used it.**

**Monster out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've decided to extend it. I've got nothing to do now, especially now that I'm done university until intermission in a couple of weeks. Anyhow, I look forward to finally getting this out of my head. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I found the picture which inspired the fic. It's by a wonderful artist "TokiDokiLoki", and it's called "::SPN:: My Own." It's freaking beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Lucifer paced back and forth. There was no denying it. He was infuriated, and there was no one that would listen! Father's new-found adoration for his new creations was going way too far, he even went as far as to brush Lucifer off when he found out that it was him who tempted Eve, the simpleton. It was a simple joke, a dare from his brother Michael to see if he could tempt her with the apple of the "forbidden tree", who was a lot easier to sway than he thought. Was father's creations really this weak-minded, and easily swayed? She disobeyed his father, her father as well. It sickened him to think that they shared the same father.

Lucifer sneered at the wall, his wings flaring up, all six of them extending to their full height. Now that he thought about it, it seemed...childish to follow one's father when they have already passed into maturity. He was a fully grown male angel, specifically one of the strongest.

'_No, I am __**the **__strongest.'_ Lucifer sneered inside his mind, a rage settling inside his chest and thickened his resolve. There would be consequences for father's actions, and Lucifer would see to them.

* * *

"Do you feel it? The little one is so adorable, so fresh with life..." Gabriel sighed, looking into the blue eyes that belonged to his child-

'_Brother. He is your brother, not your child!'_ Gabriel chastised himself, watching as Balthazar crooned and made silly faces down at Castiel, the small cherub responding by smacking a chubby hand on his face. Balthazar swooned.

"He is definitely going to be a fine warrior; you can already feel the grace taking place..." Balthazar murmured placing his hands underneath Gabriel's as he cradled the tiny angel. Gabriel felt a feral snarl build its way inside his chest, his wings flaring. Instead of being afraid, Castiel took his attention away from Balthazar's and looked at Gabriel's face as his eyes flashed a brilliant shade of gold.

"No." Gabriel snapped at Balthazar's risen eyebrow. Said angel rolled his blue eyes, though not as brilliant as Castiel's own glowing orbs.

"Gabriel, you must let others hold the cherub. There hasn't been one since Annalisa." Balthazar reasoned, holding his hands out, his tone gentle and kind. Gabriel growled and held Castiel closer to his chest, his wings flaring and wrapping around him and Castiel. Balthazar sighed. Time was undetermined in heaven, but in the human realm, it had been months since Castiel was created by Father. Cain, the first son of Man, was born not long ago and Castiel was always in Gabriel's arms. Protected, smothered with love, and he looked at the cherub with eyes that Balthazar only seen when their father looked at them.

Gabriel, on the other hand, felt his irrational angelically primal instincts kick in hyper mode when Balthazar had slipped his hands underneath his own, almost as if he were to remove Castiel, his sweet, soft Castiel from his arms.

'_But Balthazar is trustable. He wouldn't drop him like Raphael or Michael joked, or keeps him for extended periods like Lucifer...'_ Gabriel thought, frowning deeply while eyeing his friend with open arms, and an understanding look in his blue eyes. Sighing deeply, Gabriel retracted his wings and took a tentative step towards Balthazar who smiled softly at his friend. Reaching out with his arms, who's muscle was nowhere near as impressive as Gabriel's, as he was more a scholar than a warrior, he placed Castiel inside his arms. Balthazar looked down at the small cherub, and instantly he was hooked. The creation of Annalisa was nothing compared to this babe. Cap of dark hair, chubby cheeks, and sharp blue eyes. No wonder why Gabriel was so insanely protective of this youngling. He felt his chest puff up, his wings twitching. He wanted to take Castiel away from everyone, and keep him to himself. Shaking himself of the dangerous impulses, he felt a dopey smile form on his face as Castiel cooed at him, causing Gabriel to sigh and giggle softly.

"He likes you. He doesn't speak to angels, besides me and father." Gabriel murmured, standing close to his cousin, taking his charge back into his arms, feeling the familiar weight against his chest and inside his arms made him relax-

"What do you think Lucifer is doing with the _sword of stones_?" Balthazar questioned, watching as Lucifer strode down the concrete hall, the undying flames lining the wall was dimming, making Gabriel's eyes widen. No way.

"Balthazar." Gabriel barked, his archangelic grace pulsed in his being. Balthazar shrunk under the commanding tone that Gabriel only used when there was trouble.

"Yes?" He asked timidly. He would have to be stupid to not be properly afraid of an archangel.

"Get Michael and Raphael. Now."Gabriel barked once more, and with a flap of his angular wings, he was more than hundreds of feet in the air and off to get his brothers.

Gabriel narrowed his golden eyes, tightening his hold on Castiel as he followed his brother into father's throne room.

* * *

Lucifer swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth, this had to end. There would be no turning back after this, and hopefully he could make father _see_ that his _own children_ were far more important than those...disgusting abortions.

Raising his hand, he instinctively began to knock before shaking his head, a childish arrogance taking over in his head. He pushed the doors open and saw his father with one of his burly uncles, Zeus, one of the many Olympian God's, and was speaking to his father in their ancient languages. And from what Lucifer had prodded out of his father on the fate of the new race of humans, he was going to allow Zeus and his...family take some part of humanity. Lucifer sneered at the thought. There will be no more humanity by the end of this.

"Lucifer, what is the meaning of this, son?" His father turned to stare at him, his white hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, accenting his angular face, ridden with battle scars and lined with wisdom. Zeus raised a bushy eyebrow at him, his lightning eyes calculating and cold.

"Father, I would rather speak with you in private." He sneered, and his inner conscious was begging him to stop, before any real trouble would arise. Zeus narrowed his eyes into a glare. Lucifer squared his shoulders before baring his teeth at him; a sign of utmost disrespect. Zeus snarled, reaching back behind him and pulled out a lightning bolt. Lucifer felt fear jolt through him when he saw his uncle descend upon him, lightning bolt bright and dangerous in his calloused hands.

Raising his new-found _sword of stone_, Lucifer spread his legs and grounded himself, settling into a stance that his own father had shown him. Before Lucifer could even blink, he watched as his father twisted his uncles wrist, the lightning bolt was about to fall on the floor before his father grabbed it with his other hand. The reaction was instantaneous.

Gabriel barged in, Castiel in his arms, eyes blazing. Lucifer was too transfixed on the sight before him, watching as his uncle, an _Olympian_, known for their physical strength, was on his knees, snarling at his father, lightning eyes flashing dangerously, and his own father was twisting his wrist even tighter, causing a howl of pain to leave Zeus's lips. In his other hand, the lightning bolt had fried and was shredding the arm of the stranger that held it. Lucifer balked. No one should be able to withstand that pain. His father's liquid power fell on the floor, causing life to spread, and break the concrete floor to break simultaneously. Gabriel squawked and rushed forward before father sent him a glance, a single glance that froze him on the spot.

"Lucifer! What in father's name are you doing?!" Gabriel hissed at him, clutching his charge to his chest. Castiel blinked owlishly, looking at the two gods, then at Lucifer.

"It has to be done!" Lucifer snapped back at his younger brother. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up and disappeared in his hairline.

Both angels turned their attention to see their father release their uncle, who got off the floor, snatched the lightning bolt and sent his nephew, Lucifer, a quelling glare before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Lucifer swallowed nervously when his father turned his attention to his second oldest son, who looked properly cowed in his angel boots. Raising an aged eyebrow, he rubbed his wrist, still tingling from the lightning bolt and looked inside his son's eyes. Lucifer boldly glared and seemed to find his resolve and pushed his father out of his mind when he felt the gentle tendrils of his father's powers prod at his mind.

The doors busted open, Michael and Raphael barging in, blades drawn and from the looks of it, were on the training field before Balthazar got to them.

"Lucifer, stop it!" Michael snarled, his angel blade –something they had all agreed upon, weapon and name- gleaming brightly, Raphael trailing behind him and spotted Gabriel with Castiel, a silent question in his eyes. Gabriel looked at him and nodded curtly, motioning to the stand-off their idiot brother seemed to have with their beloved father.

"Stay out of this, Michael!" Lucifer snarled, not taking his eyes off his father, who was regarding him with a stern expression.

"Like Hell I will!" Michael snapped. Hell was something that the four of them had agreed upon, a place for torture and enemies, a place that they would all manage while father managed heaven. They have yet to actually develop the whole idea, and yet to present it, but they all agreed that Hell would be... the worst place anyone would want to go.

"It doesn't concern you." Lucifer sneered, taking a step to the right, scowling when his father didn't regard him with any caution or wariness. Just the stern, paternal gaze that infuriated Lucifer.

"Big brother, please stop." Raphael begged, his herbal enchantments clinking in his pouch as he briefly fingered the dagger on his side. He was his brother, his big brother.

"Lucifer is being a young temperamental fledging." Father declared loudly, cutting off all squabble. "That is all."Castiel squirmed in Gabriel's arms, hearing his father's voice. Blue eyes blinking, craning his head and looked at his father, cooing softly.

Lucifer squawked loudly, his face contorting into one of rage.

"A _fledging_?! How _dare you!_" Lucifer snarled and poised the blade to aim for his father's chest, and shot forward to maim. Michael moved in a blink of an eye, but Gabriel saw everything. He saw Michael charge his angel blade full of grace, and Gabriel watched with amazed eyes as the angel blade lit up in flames. Lucifer yelped as the blade of angelic fire shattered the _sword of stone_, leaving nothing more than a stone handle with a stump of a blade. Michael stood before their Father, Raphael pushed Gabriel behind him. If he wasn't holding Castiel, he would have smacked the healer and pushed forward to give Lucifer a good beating, but he was holding Castiel, who was watching the scene unfold with wide, shocked eyes.

"How dare you, Lucifer." Michael growled, looking every bit as dangerous as the title of being an archangel.

"How dare _I?!_ How dare him!" Lucifer jabbed a finger passed Michael's imposing form to their father, who was curiously peering at his son's flaming sword. He expected his son's abilities to come into fruition later, but it seems the thought of his best comrade, his closest brother aiming a sword at him would do the trick.

"And what did father _do_, exactly?" Gabriel asked, shifting Castiel in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"How do you- Have you noticed how he _neglects us_ for those...those" Lucifer growled. "those abortions! They are flawed! They disobeyed father when I possessed a serpent and _charmed_ her into eating an apple! An apple! If I could do that with an _apple_, imagine the things one could sway humans into doing something worse?!" Lucifer argued, watching as Michael's fiery gaze pierce his soul. He clenched the broken sword in his hand, feeling a cold, tingly sensation pulse in his grace. _Why couldn't they see?_

"Lucifer, it was a joke!" Raphael tried to reason with his older brother. Michael was gripping his blade dangerously tight, the flames extending to the back of his shoulders to the very tips of his wings. Raphael gawked before turning to Lucifer, watching his brother, worry in his gaze. Lucifer and Michael were tied in everything, from thumb-wrestles to flying speed. But this new found power definitely gave Michael an edge.

"A joke!" Lucifer sneered at Raphael's hurt face.

"A joke could make them turn their back on father! That proves that they aren't worthy of the love father so freely gives them!" Lucifer barked, and Gabriel face-palmed, causing Castiel to turn his eyes up at him.

"Lucifer, father is punishing them now. They have to suffer in the harsh terrains of the world, and watch for predators, and even watch for death. They have to work for their food! That is punishment enough, yes?" Gabriel asked him, pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking up, he watched as his father cradled Castiel in his arms, and walk through the invisible line that was between Gabriel's older brothers.

"Father-"

"Enough!" Their father barked, his voice strong and taking a dangerous edge. Everyone in the room was properly cowed. Even Michaels flames dimmed somewhat. Gabriel took place beside Raphael and regarded Lucifer with distaste.

"I will not have my sons argue about something as trivial as my affections!" He snapped, looking down at Castiel's soft cherub face. His face softened before it hardened.

Lucifer snorted and gripped the broken sword in his hand and with blinding speed he pulled his arm back and threw it directly at his father's head. Gabriel's eyes widened, Raphael gasped, and Michael roared, flames at full peak, almost a walking fiery entity stalking in Lucifer's direction. Gabriel watched as their father held his hand up, and watched as the stone disintegrated into a fine dust mid-throw before it even came close to him or Castiel, who was now lulled into sleep, mouth open, revealing pearly white teeth.

Lucifer pulled his angel-blade from his white robes, which were slowly dying black from the feet up, though only their father, Raphael, and Gabriel noticed. Michael was much too furious and on fire to notice, and Lucifer poised himself to attack once more, the tingling sensation returning inside his grace. Holding the blade of flames high, Michael brought it down on Lucifer, who blocked it, and watched with fascination as his grace spread through the blade, and instantly, ice began to form, blocking the flames effectively.

Gabriel reached forward and yanked Michael off of Lucifer, who was now turning black, his wings darkening black and blue, his silver eyes going black. Michael stumbled back, his flames receding and was about to comment on Gabriel's invasion before his father placed his hand on his shoulder. Michael bowed and backed off, his fiery temper still flaring. Gabriel had his older brother shoved against a pillar, way too angry to feel his father behind him.

"What was that for, you ungrateful-" And Gabriel proceeded to snarl curse words at him in _Enochian_ that made Raphael sigh before pulling Michael back more and tended to his wounds, the flame did him no harm, but clenching the angel blade so hard that it pierced his flesh needed to be tended to. Michael's fiery gaze was locked with Lucifer's icy gaze. There were no words for the bitter feeling that settled in Michael's abdomen, the horrible taste in his mouth, or the burning sensation in his eyes as he thought of how he _dared_ to harm their father...

"Gabriel, stop." Their father ordered, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, who looked back at his father, tears of grace falling down his angled cheekbones and dripping off his chin. His father's eyes were filled with disappointment, and Gabriel knew it wasn't directed towards him, but he bowed his head in shame and stepped back, giving the collar of his brother's shirt to his father as it was steadily growing more and more darker.

Lucifer defiantly stared at his father, daring him to make a judgement or comment on his darkening appearance, which he finally took notice on. Lucifer felt panic settle in his gut. What was happening?

"Lucifer, my morning star..." His father said sharply, and Lucifer looked back up from his darkening hands to his father, darkening eyes wide with shock and apprehension. "You are to be stripped of your rank..." Lucifer gasped, clutching his sword and clothes, his wings trembling.

"No.." He whimpered.

"You are to be stripped of your wings." And they were gone.

"Father! No, please! I'm sorry!" Lucifer begged, feeling his wings, all six of them shrink and disappear, dark feathers falling on the floor. Gabriel watched the scene with tears in his eyes. He couldn't watch.

"You are to be stripped of your grace, and replaced with essence of darkness and all things depraved." He intoned, with a wave of his hand, Lucifer fell to his knees before his father, pleading and screaming for forgiveness.

"No father! Please!" he begged.

"And finally, I cast you out for punishment." Gabriel choked on a sob, and Michael glared hard at his brother, tears unshed in his eyes. Raphael wrapped an arm around his brother Gabriel and pulled him in, his own tears falling down his face.

"May you return to me and your family when you learn your lessons." He finished, and he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

And just like that, Lucifer was gone, descending to the world below.

**Sooo, what do you think? I happen to think that this what happened to Lucifer when he fell. **

**Monster out.**


End file.
